Swear Jar
by Bruniblondi
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Pour empêcher Yurio de jurer autant, Victor et Yuuri décident de mettre en place un pot à jurons quand le petit punk Russe vient leur rendre visite. Inutile de dire qu'ils vivent comme des rois après son départ.


_**SWEAR JAR**_

 _Résumé : Pour empêcher Yurio de jurer autant, Victor et Yuuri décident de mettre en place un pot à jurons quand le petit punk Russe vient leur rendre visite. Inutile de dire qu'ils vivent comme des rois après son départ._

 _NOTE : La très gentille pearliegrimm m'a autorisée à traduire son os et je l'en remercie :D_

 _NOTE 2 : Pour plus de compréhension pour ceux et celles qui ne regardent pas Yuuri ! On Ice (vous faites quoi là ? ALLEZ REGARDER !) ça parle de patinage artistique masculin. Yuuri est japonais et Yuri est russe (comme Victor) et blond, pour plus de facilité le russe est surnommé Yurio ^^_

 _NOTE 3 : ça fait au moins trois semaines que je dois poster cette trad, je crains du boudin. J'espère que ça vous plaira et on se retrouve pour une trad Sterek le 1er Février ^^_

* * *

C'est une bonne surprise lorsque Yuri Plisetsky appelle à Hasetsu par une chaude soirée de printemps. Ni Victor ni Yuuri n'ont eu de nouvelles depuis des mois et comme les figures parentales qu'ils sont, ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter pour le petit punk Russe.

Inutile de préciser qu'il est aussi bravache que d'habitude, ce qui est en fait un soulagement pour le couple vivant au Japon. C'est quand Yurio est _silencieux_ qu'ils commencent à flipper.

« Yurio _konbawa_ [1] », s'exclame Victor quand Hiroko lui passe le téléphone. Son japonais légèrement maladroit la fait glousser.

Lui souriant, Victor appuie sur le téléphone afin de mettre le haut-parleur, rapprochant l'appareil de Yuuri afin qu'il puisse également discuter.

« _Dobryi vyechyer_ [2] Yurio », dit aimablement Yuuri. Il entend tout le temps Victor dire cette phrase au téléphone et espère l'utiliser correctement.

« _Oh Mon Dieu,_ Yuuri, c'était incroyable. S'il te plaît, redis-le », crie Victor d'une voix aigüe, son visage rougissant avant qu'il ne parle dans l'oreille du patineur. « _Parle-moi russe_ »

« Victor nous sommes au téléphone », rit Yuuri, tapant le bras de l'homme de façon joueuse. « _Peut-être plus tard._ », murmure-t-il ensuite.

Pas assez silencieusement apparemment, puisque Yurio se renfrogne distinctement (d'une façon ou d'une autre) devant l'attitude **dégueulasse** des vieux à l'autre bout de la ligne et repense presque à ce qu'il va dire.

 _Presque._

« J'ai eu un mois _entier_ merdique à cause de ce putain d'entrainement ridicule de Yakov et il gèlera dans cette saloperie d'enfer avant que je reste plus longtemps avec lui et Lilia. Je viens au japon. Ne soyez pas putain de bizarre. »

« Nous ? Bizarre ? Non~ », s'exclame Victor en chantonnant.

« Ta gueule. »

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas jurer autant, Yurio. Tout cet acide va te désintégrer la langue. », informe sincèrement l'autre russe, claquant sa propre langue avec emphase.

Yurio souffle.

« Tu arrives quand ? Nous viendrons te chercher », offre Yuuri, sachant que Yurio ne peut pas encore conduire.

Dieu les préserve que ça n'arrive.

« Demain. »

Quoi ?

« **_Demain ?_** », s'exclame le couple.

Yurio grogne, n'étant pas de ceux qui se répète. « Venez me chercher à trois heures. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre avant de raccrocher.

Victor et Yuuri laissent tous deux échapper un soupir de pure exaspération avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol pour parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les appels de Yurio ne sont jamais… Normaux.

« Ce gamin ne sait pas comment être calme », soupire Yuuri. « Ou comment inclure les autres dans ses décisions… », ajoute-t-il après coup. Il se fait une note mentale pour penser à prévenir sa mère de ce nouveau développement. Il est sûr que ça ne l'embêtera pas.

« Pas depuis que je le connais », répond Victor en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« N'empêche pour être juste, tu as le don de l'agacer. »

Victor glousse. « Je ne suis pas responsable de son langage atroce. Il a réellement besoin de se contrôler… Il a perdu tellement de points parce que les juges n'apprécient pas ses jurons quand il foire ses sauts. »

« Hm, ouais », marmonne Yuuri.

Et s'il y avait moyen d'empêcher ça ?

OoOoO

Il est environ trois heures du matin quand Yuuri se redresse comme un « i » dans le lit.

« _Un pot à juron_! » s'exclame-t-il, réveillant promptement un Russe mécontent et quatre chiens.

« Yuuri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », baille Victor, frottant le sommeil de ses yeux. Une adorable mèche de cheveux rebique sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Pour Yurio, pour qu'il arrête de jurer tout le temps ! », répond Yuuri. Il réalise ensuite qu'il doit développer. « Celestino le faisait quand on était à Détroit et que les autres patineurs n'arrêtaient pas de jurer. Ils devaient mettre un dollar dans un pot chaque fois qu'ils disaient un vilain mot. Ils ont instinctivement arrêté au bout d'un mois ! »

« Yuuri, c'est une idée géniale ! » dit Victor avec toute l'excitation dont il est capable après avoir été réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit.

Yuuri, presque comme s'il réalisait enfin l'heure, se plaque une main sur la bouche. « Désolé », s'excuse-t-il, les syllabes étouffées par sa paume.

Il tourne un regard coupable vers les chiens qui se rendorment au pied de leur lit.

Maccachin et les trois Maccenfants le regardent avec des yeux lourds. C'est une chance que Yuuri et Victor aient pris des colliers spéciaux avec leurs noms dessus pour les trois petits caniches. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas capables de les différencier.

Ka-Chan, Tsucchin et Don-Ku sont le produit du rapprochement de Maccachin avec le caniche d'un voisin. Yuuri suspecte fortement que Victor et ledit voisin ont tout planifié.

Victor n'arrête pas d'appeler les chiots ses enfants, ce qui donne à penser à Yuuri qu'il croit soit que le vieux caniche et lui sont mariés ou soit qu'il est le père de chaque chien du monde.

Peut-être un peu des deux.

Malgré tout, on n'a jamais assez de chiens.

OoOoO

Le matin suivant, Yuuri pose fièrement un pot vide sur la table du petit-déjeuner, lançant un regard à Victor comme s'il était censé savoir ce que ça veut dire.

Le Russe hausse un sourcil à la forme parfaite.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière ? » Yuuri pose les mains sur ses hanches, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air fâché.

Victor n'essaye même pas de mentir. « Non. »

« Pot à jurons. Pour Yurio. Chaque fois qu'il jure, il met un dollar, cent yen ou – » Yuuri calcule dans sa tête pendant une minute, ses doigts bougeant alors qu'il compte. « Soixante-dix-sept roubles dans le pot. »

Victor écarquille les yeux, le souvenir lui revenant comme un rêve. Il hoche la tête alors qu'il voit une gorgée de sa soupe _miso_.

« Peut-être que le tigre arrêtera enfin ses rugissements empoisonnés. »

Yuuri le regard sans comprendre. « Les tigres n'ont pas de venin. »

Victor le fait taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres « C'est une métaphore, laisse-moi être cool. »

« Bonne chance pour y arriver. »

« Hey ! » proteste Victor, se jetant sur le plus jeune pour l'enlacer. Ils atterrissent tous les deux sur le sol avec un 'oof'. « Tu pensais que j'étais cool avant. Je me souviens que tu avais des posters de moi partout sur tes murs – »

Yuuri lui fait un sourire espiègle. « Ouais, mais depuis je vis avec toi. Tu es aussi ridicule que nous autres, _Vitya_ [3]. »

Victor frissonne en entendant son nom sur la langue de Yuuri avant d'embrasser le jeune homme sur son nez pointu.

 _Yuuri sait que Victor aime quand il l'appelle comme ça. Ce n'est pas juste._

« Hmm, pas très gentil Yuuri, tu as de la chance que je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

OoOoO

La journée est paresseuse comme un week-end doit l'être. Yuuri et Victor se détendent aussi longtemps que possible avant d'aller chercher Yurio et la journée est vraiment magnifique. Ce n'est qu'une heure avant de partir que Yuuri pense quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier.

 _Pourquoi Yurio veut-il venir leur rendre visite ?_

C'est un peu étrange maintenant qu'il y pense. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Victor n'est pas simplement parti sans prévenir en oubliant de remplir une promesse.

Pour ce qu'il en sait.

Etrange…

« A quoi tu penses, Yuuri ? » marmonne Victor, ses mains tenant son visage, écartant une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Yuuri.

« Tu as promis quelque chose à Yurio et encore oublié ? »

Victor fait une petite moue alors qu'il réfléchit. « Pas que je sache. »

Yuuri se tourne pour être à plat sur le sol, son visage fixant le plafond jaune.

« Etrange… »

Yurio est bizarre. C'est un fait. S'il veut venir au Japon à cause d'une raison ou même sur un coup de tête, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Yuuri se dit qu'il va s'en remettre au destin pour que le Tigre de Russie leur dise ou non pourquoi il vient. De toute façon, Yuuri est sûr qu'ils finiront par le découvrir.

OoOoO

Yurio sort de l'aéroport comme un diable de sa boite. Avec son t-shirt à l'effigie d'un animal et son air renfrogné permanent. Sa petite taille n'affecte pas vraiment son apparence surtout quand il se tient comme s'il faisait dix mètres de haut.

Victor le voit en premier et traine Yuuri derrière lui.

Et Victor est égal à lui-même – il attrape Yurio dans une accolade si serrée que le visage du blond devient rouge.

Oh, peut-être qu'il est gêné.

« Lâche-moi, putain ! », grogne-t-il, son lui subissant le décalage horaire étant moins 'intense' que d'habitude.

Mais toujours aussi grognon.

Victor lui sourit avant de faire un clin d'œil à Yuuri. « On dirait qu'on s'enrichit déjà. »

Yurio lui lance un regard interrogateur et énervé, puis se tourne vers Yuuri.

« On t'expliquera dans la voiture. »

OoOoO

« Allez-vous faire foutre si vous croyez que je vais faire une merde pareille ! » crie le tigre russe depuis le siège arrière de la voiture. On dirait un enfant boudeur.

Le couple échange un regard.

« Deux autres dollars, Yurio », mentionne Victor pour aider.

« Pas quand j'ai pas dit oui. »

« Oh ouais ? Pas de porc pané alors. », gronde simplement Victor, le disant d'une façon qui donne l'impression à Yuuri qu'il a réfléchit à un moyen de pression avant.

Ça fonctionne.

La mâchoire de Yurio se relâche.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne le fais pas. _Pas de porc pané_. »

« C'est pas juste ! » bafouille le blond, ses poings se serrant de colère.

« On t'héberge gratuitement, je trouve l'échange équitable. »

« Hmpf. »

Yuuri se tourne pour sourire à Yurio, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Le chat de notre voisin vient d'avoir des chatons. On peut aller les voir si tu veux. »

Yurio mord à l'hameçon, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Son torse se serre à l'idée d'avoir des chatons à portée de mains pendant un mois entier.

Changeant son sourire méprisant en un froncement, il ravale sa fierté comme une pilule. « Okay. Très bien. Je vais faire cette mer… » Il se coupe de lui-même juste à temps en se mettant une main devant la bouche.

Yurio grogne, fixant le sol de la voiture.

Ça va être difficile.

Il ne remarque pas Yuuri et Victor échangeant un high-Five.

OoOoO

En arrivant, le couple force Yurio à donner l'argent de ses trois jurons qu'il a craché alors qu'ils venaient.

Le garçon est apparemment venu mieux préparer que la dernière fois. Mettant à contrecœur trois cents Yen dans le pot à juron que Yuuri a placé sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Maintenant, emmenez-moi voir les chatons. », demande-t-il, jetant un regard noir à Yuuri. Pas vraiment d'une façon hostile, mais plutôt dans le genre ' _je veux voir ces putains de chatons maintenant.'_

Yuuri le regard avec suffisance. « Dis s'il te plaît. »

« Oh put… » Yurio s'éclaircit la gorge, son esprit lui rappelant le pot. « Oh purée, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui. »

Yurio pense aux chatons miaulant, à leurs petites pattes roses et pelucheuses et grince un « _S'il te plaît_ ».

Victor reste en arrière, regardant la scène. Se demandant comment il a réussi à avoir quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Yuuri.

OoOoO

« Alors, vous devez le faire aussi ? », dit Yurio, niché dans son nouveau _kotatsu_ [4] _._ Il fait un geste vers le pot maintenant (techniquement) rempli au milieu de la table.

Victor et Yuuri échangent un regard.

« On ne jure pas vraiment. »

Yurio fronce le nez, pêche cent Yen de plus dans sa poche et les met dans le pot avant de déclarer : « Conneries. »

« La langue japonaise n'a pas vraiment de gros mots et tous ceux que j'ai appris quand j'étais en Amérique sont… bien trop vulgaires », répond Yuuri. « En plus, la plupart du temps, je n'ai pas de raison de les utiliser. »

« Personnellement, je pense qu'ils ont plus d'impact si tu les utilises moins souvent », Déclare sincèrement Victor, abondant évidemment dans le sens de Yuuri.

« Mais si c'est important pour toi, si nous jurons pendant que tu es là, n'hésite pas à nous dire de mettre de l'argent dans le pot… »

Le trio ne parle plus beaucoup après ça, parce que la mère de Yuuri arrive peu de temps après, portant trois bols fumant de porc pané qui ont l'air trop tentant et bien trop dangereux pour la santé.

Ça allait être un mois fascinant avec Yurio ici. C'était sûr.

En même temps, on ne s'ennuie jamais aux sources chaudes de Katsuki.

.

\- Première semaine –

Le montant total du pot s'élève à mille deux cents Yen.

En dépit des trois cents Yen déjà dedans, Yurio ne voit pas vraiment l'avantage d'arrêter de jurer. À la fin de la semaine, il a juré douze fois de plus. Mais au moins, il s'en rend compte.

Le mercredi, ils jouent au Jenga, ce qui est une relativement mauvaise idée. Yurio sort une impressionnante ribambelle de jurons les plus colorés que Yuuri ait jamais entendu.

« Putain de merde, je jure devant Dieu, t'es une putain de saloperie de tour. Je vais te fourrer ton putain de block dans le cul si jamais tu bouges. »

« Le premier paiement pour une maison n'a plus l'air si lointain à cet instant », murmure Victor à l'oreille de Yuuri alors que le blond jette six cents autre Yen dans le pot.

Yuuri gagne la partie de Jenga, il est meilleur que Victor et Yurio parce qu'il joue plus souvent avec sa sœur qu'eux. Et Dieu qu'elle est mauvaise perdante.

Néanmoins, pas autant que Yurio.

Il sort comme un vent de tempête et Victor et Yuuri ne le voient pas pour le reste de la nuit.

Les trois fois suivantes cette semaine-là, Yurio se cogne l'orteil sur le même coin de mur juste à la sortie de sa chambre durant la nuit.

Selon les clients réguliers, ' _Putain'_ est le nouveau mantra du fantôme étranger en colère qui hante l'hôtel.

Bon, ils n'ont pas complètement tort.

.

\- Semaine Deux –

Le montant total du pot s'élève à trois mille deux cents Yen.

Yurio est plutôt docile pendant une bonne partie de la semaine. Il est silencieux la plupart du temps, devenant de plus en plus calme.

Sauf le soir où ils regardent la télé.

Ils zappent de chaînes en chaînes et tombent sur une émission qui fait une spéciale sur le seul et unique Jean-Jacques Leroy, connu également sous le nom de JJ.

Yurio se lève silencieusement de sa place sur le sol. Fourrageant dans son portefeuille, puis jette un regard de la mort silencieux à Victor et Yuuri alors qu'il lâche deux milles Yen dans le pot avant de se _déchaîner_.

.

\- Semaine Trois –

Le montant total du pot s'élève à trois mille quatre cents Yen.

Yurio semble avoir appris à jurer dans sa tête parce que Victor l'a vu se cogner l'orteil plusieurs fois et il a simplement inspirer profondément avant de continuer sa route.

C'est plutôt majestueux, vraiment. Il espère que le petit va continuer comme ça.

Après le calme, il y a normalement une tempête, mais Victor ne peut que prier pour que ce soit l'exception.

Dans le même temps, la patience de Yuuri et sa curiosité concernant Yurio sont arrivées à leurs points culminants, puisque lorsqu'il voit le blond la fois suivante, il lui demande carrément pourquoi il est venu leur rendre visite.

Victor recrache sa boisson, n'ayant jamais vu Yuuri comme ça.

Contrairement à l'habituelle réponse sur la défensive à laquelle ils s'attendaient, Yurio fronce simplement les sourcils. Marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à 'il était temps que quelqu'un le demande enfin'.

Le blond inspire profondément et explique simplement. Sans laisser ses nerfs s'emballer parce que c'est un truc idiot à faire.

Si vous êtes nerveux à propos de quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire, vous souffrez deux fois. C'est ce que son grand-père lui a toujours dit.

L'expression de Yurio s'assombrit.

« Grand-père est à l'hôpital. Yakov et Lilia ont leur seconde lune de miel. Et comme vous êtes quasiment comme des parents… Eh bien… »

Yuuri met une main sur sa bouche, touché. « Yurio… »

« _Tu te sentais seul ?_ », conclue Victor, ses propres yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

« Non ! » s'exclame le blond, incrédule. « Je suis venu pour une meilleure raison que ça. »

« Alors quelle est cette raison ? » dit patiemment Yuuri. La curiosité court dans ses veines.

« J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » dit le Russe d'un air penaud. « J'ai pas de vrais parents et ce serait mauvais pour la santé de grand-père si je lui disais maintenant. Alors je voulais vous le dire à vous à la place. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez aider. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclame Victor. « _Qui ?_ »

Yuuri le fixe simplement, la bouche béante. Le cœur étrangement réchauffé par un tel sentiment, mais ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi Yurio a attendu si longtemps.

« Otabek Altin qui participait au Grand Prix de l'année dernière… C'est mon petit ami. »

« Quoi ! » crient en même temps Victor et Yuuri, leurs sourcils se perdant presque dans leurs cheveux.

Yurio les regarde bizarrement.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayez pas deviné. J'ai levé les pouces pour lui, les gars. »

Le couple le fixe avec des yeux morts qui lui disent que ce n'était pas assez évident, apparemment.

« Yurio, il est trop vieux pour toi ! », râle Victor, les mains sur les hanches.

« Il n'a que deux ans de plus que moi et tu peux parler _toi qui les prends au berceau_. » Il plisse les yeux en regardant Victor et en faisant un geste montrant Yuuri.

Victor fronce les sourcils. « C'est complètement différent. Yuuri et moi sommes adultes. »

« Victor », l'arrête Yuuri. « Honnêtement, je ne vois rien de mal à ça. Yurio est quasiment un adulte de toute façon ! »

Yurio grogne son agrément.

Victor place une main sur son menton. « Je suppose… mais pas de vilaines choses avant tes dix-huit ans ! »

Yurio reste bouche bée, ses yeux s'écarquillant de façon comique. « T-tu n-ne peux pas c-croire que nous – » Il fronce le nez d'incrédulité. « On commence seulement à se tenir par la main ! »

La pièce est remplie de silence pendant un moment. Le regard de Yurio se reconcentre sur le sol. Et les yeux de Victor et Yuuri se croisent.

Le couple éclate de rire.

« _Oh mon dieu !_ C'est adorable ! », s'esclaffe Victor depuis le sol sur lequel il s'est laissé tomber, frappant hystériquement le tatami sous lui.

Yurio devient rouge et balbutie une bordée de phrases sans aucun sens. Son cerveau pédale dans la semoule à cause de l'humiliation.

Il aurait dû mentir et dire qu'ils baisaient.

 _« Ouais, c'est vrai, Otabek et moi le faisons dans toutes les positions »_

 _Brillant._

Malheureusement, le son des rires de Yuuri et Victor lui prouvent qu'il a foiré.

OoOoO

Une fois le couple calmé, ils lui sourient.

Yuuri s'essuie les yeux. « C'est génial Yurio. Je suis tellement content pour toi. »

« Ouais, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. »

« Après cette démonstration ? Je vais peut-être hésiter un peu », gronde Yurio.

Victor émet un son mécontent. « Ooh allez… C'est simplement qu'on ne t'a jamais vu si… »

« …Mignon ! » termine Yuuri. « C'est sympa de te voir comme ça des fois. »

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! Je suis le Tigre de Russie ! » rugit Yurio, montrant ses dents d'une façon qui rappelle au couple en face de lui, qu'apparemment il fait vraiment très peur.

« Oh s'il te plaît. Tu es un chaton avec des problème de gestion de sa colère », répond malicieusement Victor.

« Je ne… ». La phrase de Yurio est coupée dans son élan quand Victor fait un geste en direction du pot à jurons quasiment plein au bout de la table.

Il souffle.

« Bonne chance pour arriver à me soutirer encore de l'argent. Je vais faire en sorte de ne plus jurer », dit Yurio comme si c'était supposé embêter Victor et Yuuri.

Alors qu'en réalité, ils ne pourraient pas en être plus heureux.

.

\- Semaine Quatre –

Montant total du pot s'élève à quatre milles Yen.

Yurio tient sa promesse. Il ne dit plus un seul mot explicite (en tout cas, pas devant Victor et Yuuri.)

Mais quelqu'un le fait.

C'est un après-midi tard et Yuuri a quitté la pièce il y a quelques minutes pour aller chercher des boissons.

Victor et Yurio commencent juste une autre partie de Jenga (terrible idée) quand ils l'entendent.

Des bruits de pas approchant qui font le même son que les pantoufles de Yuuri. C'est définitivement lui, il n'y a aucun doute. Le son des boissons éclaboussant le plateau est également reconnaissable.

Yuuri sourit d'un air content en les voyant installer à table alors qu'il passe la porte.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne regarde pas où il va et fracasse brutalement son orteil contre le mur qui a donné du fil à retorde à Yurio pendant des semaines.

Les boissons tombent comme une pile de briques, mais Yuuri est trop concentré sur son orteil douloureux pour s'en rendre compte.

Victor va pour se lever et l'aider quand Yurio et lui se figent.

« Putain de saloperie de mur de merde. Ça fait mal, putain de saloperie. », marmonne furieusement Yuuri, tenant son pied.

Victor et Yurio restent assis là, estomaqués par la ribambelle de jurons que Yuuri vient de leur faire entendre.

Apparemment, personne n'est quelqu'un d'assez bien pour se cogner l'orteil sans lâcher quelques vilains mots.

Au moins, ils sont tous d'accord là-dessus.

Yuuri n'en parle pas après, il met simplement six cents Yen dans le pot et enlève un autre block de la tour de Jenga.

* * *

[1]Bonjour en Japonais

[2]Bonsoir en russe, dans le sens où on salue quelqu'un

[3] Diminutif de Victor en russe

[4]C'est un support de bois de faible hauteur recouvert d'un futon ou d'une couverture épaisse, sur lequel repose un dessus de table. Le dessous d'un kotatsu est chauffé. C'est le mode de chauffage le plus courant au Japon, le chauffage central étant peu répandu. C'est en tout cas ce que dit wikipédia.

* * *

 _Je sais que le compte n'est pas bon entre la semaine 2 et 3, mais j'ai fidèlement traduit ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt ;)_


End file.
